


The Open Window

by Serenade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope endures all things, and so does Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Window

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry. I'm not kidding. I was reading "[For Example](http://yearsrisingmaryoliver.blogspot.com/2011/03/for-example.html)" by Mary Oliver, and then this happened.

I dreamt you came to me  
through the open window,  
asking me for your name.

I would tear out my own  
and sew it to your heart  
if it could guide you home.

What map can chart the way  
backwards through lost years,  
our footprints masked by snow?

They cut us into stars  
and forged us into steel,  
but hope endures all things.

I leave the window open  
and stand to face the cold.  
I am waiting for spring.


End file.
